Lovebirds at Granny's
by KarenWriter
Summary: CS! One-shot! Emma and Hook are having lunch at the Granny's Diner, when someone interrupts to the normal-happy couple. (Regina and Ruby brief cameo)


This idea came to me a while back, hoping to see something like this between the lovebirds in the next episodes LOL. Hope you guys like it and leave a review! Let me know your thoughts! Couple-ly time!

_Edited by the lovely and the wonderful beta reader: "**thetimeladyswan**"._

**_Disclaimer: _**This was just for fun. I don't own OUAT or the characters.

* * *

**LOVEBIRDS AT GRANNY'S**

At Granny's, while the diners are eating and talking, Ruby approaches a table where Emma and Hook are sitting really close to each other. They're eating french fries like any normal couple that does not try to hide how much they enjoy each other's company.

"Hey, guys! Need something else?" Ruby asks, with a friendly smile on her face when she sees the two lovers.

"We're fine, Ruby," Emma replies, naturally, without noticing how happy the dark-haired woman seems to be with the sight of the two of them.

"Aye, that bloody red stuff is perfect," adds Hook.

"It's called 'ketchup', Hook," Ruby corrects him, with a giggle.

"He'll get it," Emma assures Ruby with a look of complicity.

"Well, in that case, I'll leave you two together to enjoy Granny's special french fries recipe," Ruby says with a friendly smile and retreats.

Hook whispers something in the ear of the blonde - to which they both giggle - then places his arm around the neck of his girlfriend to be more comfortable.

In that moment, the doorbell rings and Regina enters the quaint restaurant.

"Regina, need something for lunch?" Ruby asks with a big smile on her face as the woman passes.

"No, thanks. I'm here for different reasons than to fill my veins with fat," replies Regina, in her best attempt at declining politely.

"Alright, call me if you need anything," Ruby responds, noticing her humor and retreats to continue with her work as Regina looks between the people, searching for someone.

Meanwhile, Emma pops a french fry in Hook's mouth and they both smile, his arm still around her.

"Miss Swan ... Hook," Regina greets, standing in front of them, uncomfortable with the remarkable happiness of the couple.

"Hey Regina, what's up?" Emma greets, naturally, while enjoying the arms of her boyfriend.

"I need to talk to you, Miss Swan," Regina says, her tone serious.

"Okay. Sit down with us," Emma offers, kindly, when she notices the tone of her voice.

"Aye, join us my old Queen friend!" Hook says, grinning playfully.

Regina makes him a face. "Thanks, but this is a touchy subject. It's about ..." she hesitates. "Operation Mongoose."

"It's okay, I trust Killian," Emma says, naturally, earning a tender look from her boyfriend without her knowledge.

"Well, maybe, but I'd rather keep it private from the rest of the town, including 'my old tricky pirate friend' here", Regina replies wryly.

"Hey, I never said 'evil'!", Hook defends, completely outraged.

Emma rolls her eyes.

"I'll see you outside, Miss Swan," Regina states finally.

"What? You mean now?" Emma asks, surprised.

"I thought you understood the urgency of the situation here," Regina says, with disbelief.

"Yeah, but I thought I'd have more time before I got back to work," says Emma, disappointed.

"Oh, please, Miss Swan. I thought you were used to these things when you were that bail bondsperson. And besides, I'm sure your boyfriend will survive this ... I'll be waiting outside," Regina states and retreats.

Emma eats a fry while a silence falls between her and Hook.

"It's okay, love. You should go," Hook says, with an understanding tone.

"You sure?" Emma asks him.

"Aye, you promised to help Regina, and Henry will be expecting you. Besides, we have plenty time to share now that no evil creatures and villains are getting on our way," Hook assures her, as he gets close to her face, making Emma smile.

"Good luck," Hook whispers, while he looks at her lovingly.

"Thanks," Emma replies, flushed. "I should go".

Both slide to the edge of the leather seat and when Emma stands and walks a few steps she feels the warm touch of Hook's good hand.

"Wait, Swan!" Hook says. He takes her by the hand and leads her to him once again to sit on his lap, earning a suspicious look from the blonde.

They look each other in the eye and Hook gives her a sweet and deep kiss that Emma responds to immediately.

"See you tomorrow, love," Hook says, with a smile and a loving look.

Emma sighs. "See you tomorrow, Killian," she responds, coyly, before leaving.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Leave a review! That would be awesome! xD**


End file.
